


Somewhere in Space and Time

by Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Silly, Steggytimes Day, Sweet, The Howling Commandos cause shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, the ending and beginning these two deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, in all the 'what ifs' in space and time, this is exactly how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a prompt a couple months back (see below) that I snatched up a copy of and took a chance at as it has not apparently been filled. I love the way this came out, because the Commandos are always a delight to write for, as is Angie. This little idea spiraled out of control (worth it!) as always seems to happen to me when writing about Peggy and Steve. I just love 'em so much!
> 
> I was inspired to do this by the impromptu 'Steggytimes Day' celebration on Tumblr and got this done in under a week.
> 
> There are some references to Peggy's past as we learned of in second season, episode 4, 'Smoke and Mirrors', so beware of spoilers!
> 
> http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/134157039538/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-we-find-out  
> Anon: I wish you would write a fic where... we find out what happens at Steggy's wedding reception.  
> random-indiefic: So are we talking actual wedding reception scenarios, or just Steggy starting the honeymoon waaaayyy too soon?  
> Shenanigans in the changing room provided so they can get into less formal clothes. But that means getting OUT of the formal ones and well, these two would have a damn hard time keeping their hands to themselves in the best of circumstances, but now their hitched and… well…  
> By the time the reappear, the party is in full swing, the betting pool has passed the 3-figure mark (hey, this is the 40s. That’s a lot of cash!) and most of the food is gone. If not for Jarvis, the happy couple would starve at their own wedding reception. The flushed, happy (and a tad sheepish) couple get passed around like dolls and Steve ends up in as many laps– and gets kissed– just as much as Peggy. Because, at the very least, the Commandos know how to party with style. Angie laughs and laughs at the shenanigans until she’s nearly on the floor, the couple SSR guys are too baffled to do more than stare, Phillips is his usual affectionately exasperated self, though he hugs the stuffing out of both of them and repeats his infamous line, “I’m not kissing you.”  
> Howard complains until his dying day that he missed it all and Peggy just sniffs at him. “That’s what you get for mixing whiskey and the serving staff, Howard. Your problem, not mine.” But he did pick up the tab (including that stained glass window the Howlies shattered) so she doesn’t give him TOO much hell.

Even death could not have kept them apart, Steve determined to get that dance, and Peggy unwilling to let that hot little flame of hope go out. Be it fate and karma or coincidence, the universe took pity and together at last, the war done and the cleanup well on its way, the lovers had taken the time to just be together. The hot spark of interest and respect, the warm promise of 'one day' and 'what if', grew into a fire neither could resist and they became inevitable. 

No one had been surprised by the quick wedding announcement.

They'd almost worn their uniforms until Steve almost drooled at the memory of the red dress in that pub long ago and encouraged Peggy to wear whatever the hell she wanted to be married in, conventions be damned. And the delicious gown of red and ivory she'd had made nearly drove him to his knees. The lone streak of muted olive drab worked into the ensemble was an echo of the army tie he would wear, military service a forever link between them. 

Friends and family came from all points, Howard happily sending one of his private planes to England to retrieve Peggy's ecstatic mother and a gaggle of friends from childhood, from Bletchley Park, from the SSR, from the dark days in the tunnels beneath London. The ladies had been equally charmed and scandalized by the riotous bulk of the Howling Commandos who crowded the plane, but they were all good friends by the time they arrived in New York. 

Amanda Carter was completely charmed with the tall, handsome American who had so completely stolen her only daughter's heart. She had brought the pair of medals given to her for the sacrifice of husband and son for their country and an awed Steve had barely kept from weeping when she solemnly asked if he would wear the tokens in their honor. Steve had solemnly thanked her and kissed her knuckles before pinning them with pride upon the impeccable charcoal grey suit cut just like his Army uniform. The metal and ribbons looked handsome near his old army tie and the flash of crimson of vest and pocket handkerchief. 

The Barnes women were equally taken with Peggy, who had been sincerely moved by a pair of plaid flowers stitched lovingly from one of Bucky's old favorite shirts and tied with a delicate lace ribbon saved from Sarah Roger's things. No one cared in the least that the faded blue and age-yellowed white clashed with her gown where they were pinned over her heart.

The day had gone perfectly, the start of fall turning the grounds of Howard's big house in the Hamptons into a fairyland of color that worked well with the wedding palate of ivory, red and olive green that matched the couple's clothing. Even the stiff breeze that had sent decorations and even a few chairs tumbling, seemed more a celebration than a hindrance. 

Instead of relying on religious trappings, they'd asked Chester Phillips to preside and the minister was there merely for the paper trail. Steve had almost passed out when he saw the vision striding towards him, gawking like a complete idiot until she reached up to fiddle with his tie. Their audience's amusement was gentle, their attention rapt through the short and heartfelt ceremony, their tears real and their cheers loud when the bride and groom kissed like they were all alone in the world. Chester sighed with exasperated affection and tapped them roughly on the head. Blushing, they took off at a run through the hail of rice and nearly vanished into the big house but were captured for photographs and a scattered congratulations. 

Soon the allure of memories on film faded and the couple begged off to change, leaving their guests to switch gears from wedding to reception. 

Steve might be faster and stronger due to the changes wrought on him by science, but Peggy was ever so much more devious. And, frankly, had far more practice being dexterous on fancy shoes. Squawking, Steve felt his stiff new dress shoes go out from him like a baby deer on ice, slamming him to the marble floor. There was only the faintest pause in Peggy's flight up the stairs, her concern vanishing as Steve got his feet sorted and was up and after her again. 

They came together in a flurry of motion and giggles, a flying body tackle into the extravagant bed, their bodies tangled and warm.

"Alone at last," Steve growled against Peggy's grinning lips and kissed away her throaty chuckle.

"Yes, this is much nicer than having to drive somewhere and scandalize poor Mister Jarvis."

Their amusement blended in their kisses, Steve running a bold hand over Peggy's curves. "Y'know, I was really disappointed to not get you out of the last red dress I saw you in."

"I know darling, so was I. In fact, I believe I shot you in a fit of pique the next morning."

There was no fighting sprawling onto his back and howling with laughter. Smug as a cat, Peggy took the opportunity to hike up her gown and straddle him, relishing the way his voice choked off as she ground her weight into his pelvis. 

"Now, as delighted as I am that Daddy and Michael and Bucky and Sarah could be here in spirit," she said quietly and traced over the pair of medals that lay over Steve's heart. "I think it's high time it's just us in the room, yes?"

With great care, they set aside the medals and fabric flowers on the bed stand as though they were guardian spirits before falling together once more. Soon enough they had utterly forgotten the guests downstairs, to caught up in one another and the chemistry between them.

"Don't tease, Peg, c'mon!"

His whining only made her grin more gleefully, rocking her hips against his. 

"Oh, poor darling."

That mock condescending tone would have irritated some men, but Steve loved her acerbic humor and wicked teasing.

"I don't have a damn rubber!"

"No matter."

"What?"

Flabbergasted, Steve could only stare up at her laughing face, barely noting the hard swat to his chest. 

"You ridiculous man, do you think I went through the humiliation of being intimately fondled by a stranger only for the sake of my reproductive health status? Lord no. Then again, you had to go through the embarrassment of playing stud horse for Howard."

"Ugh, don't fucking remind me," he groaned and covered his face in remembered humiliation of those particular experiments. "Talk about performance anxiety."

"My poor dear. He delivered our wedding present early you know, didn't even bother to wrap it. Once I peeked in the box, I understood why."

"Oh yeah? Did he get that high-powered tadpole-killer he promised all worked out? At least that would make the humiliation all worth it."

"Indeed. He promised safe fun and games for all parties. And as this is unlikely to explode…" The innuendo sent them both into more gales of laughter, winding down as Peggy once again rolled her hips over Steve's pelvis to bring them both back to the mood. 

"So I took a moment to think ahead."

"You're good at that. Thinkin' ahead." Steve knew he was starting to sound like an idiot, but his concentration was slipping away, lost in the feel of her so close. 

"Indeed. With a bit of foresight and some planning, I've enabled a scouting mission without your armor, Captain."

They both held out for a moment before dissolving into spluttering laughter. Collapsing to her side, Peggy wallowed in the high, sweet emotion of the day and Steve rolled into her to cuddle up. 

"That was great, Peggy. And now, every mission briefing is going to sound like foreplay. Thanks for that."

"I aim to please. So, yes, diaphragm and spermicidal in place, good sir. Now, I'm not leaving this room without wobbly legs, so I suggest you get your arse in line."

"You still can't give me orders."

"The hell I can't. Get naked you ruffian."

"Yes ma'am," he breathed adoringly against her throat, hands tugging the gown's zipper loose, and peeling away layers even as she worked on stripping his own formals. With love and laughter, they were laid bare, a quiet luxury of exploration they'd never had the time to really appreciate before. Steve lingered over her curves and her lush mouth, Peggy traced over his heavy musculature and strong facial features, remembering that she'd begun falling for him even when he was an unassuming twig of a man. Both of them groaned as they were joined fully, skin to skin, bodies blended and needy. 

It didn't take long for both to lay quiet and temporarily satisfied.

Peggy appreciated that Steve kept much of his weight propped up on his elbows, even as she shoved at him until he rolled onto his back so that she could once more imperiously straddle him. Poking him in the chest, she leaned into to mock glower into wide blue eyes.

"Legs shaking, soldier."

"Oh, you're asking for it now!"

 

 

They were jerked out of a doze by a sweet voice drifting up to the open window, a bouncy tune backed up by several stringed instruments. When a chorus of mismatched male voices picked up the tune, drowning out the sweet songbird, Steve could no longer hold in his laughter.

"I hate that song," Peggy groused as the bruised strains of 'Peg O' My Heart' carried all the louder to their ears as though in response to Steve's amusement. "Not Irish!" she bellowed and the singing dissolved into gales of amusement.

"Olly, olly, oxen free!" Angie called out, the owner of the sweet voice in the cacophony. "C'mon, you two! Don't leave me at the mercy of your gorilla squad!"

The Commandos and whoever else had joined them set up a zoo-like racket in retaliation. Still laughing, Steve smooched his wife quick and hard. "You start getting dressed, sweetheart. I'll go pacify the masses."

"Toss them the bouquet while you're at it, my love."

It was most of the wedding party and they catcalled Steve as he appeared on the balcony with nothing more than the bedsheet wrapped around him. They laughed as one when he struck a pinup pose before chucking Peggy's bouquet like a grenade. The rabble made a go at catching the thing, but Steve's aim was good and Dugan tall enough to lift a squealing Angie up to make an easy grab for it. 

"Thank you, Stevie! I knew I was your favorite!"

"Second favorite, dollface! We'll be down in just a sec."

'Just a sec' turned into another thirty minutes before the happy couple appeared, flushed, happy and a tad sheepish. The roar of welcome from a raucous party in full swing warmed them and Falsworth yelled, "just shy of three hours. I win!" grinning evilly, he scooped the pile of money to him even as the other Commandos pelted him with napkins and flatware. Then they descended on the newlyweds like a pack of starving dogs to smoother them in hugs and kisses. By the time they fought their way through, Steve was even more disheveled than Peggy.

"For chrissake, you guys, did you hafta paw me?"

Angie actually started falling off her chair, red-faced and squealing with laughter. Like starving bears in spring, team Carter-Rogers scanned about for food, stymied and horrified by the decimated remains of lunch. Luckily, Jarvis appeared and waved them towards a baffled and amused Amanda. "Knowing the beasts that are your bellies, I took it upon myself to save some of the feast."

"Bless you, J."

"You are a saint, Mister Jarvis." 

"I know."

Steve flashed his new mother-in-law a sheepish grin and managed to mumble, "high metabolism," before falling on the covered tray beside her with as much relish as Peggy did. Amanda only sighed, seeing that some things about her wild girl child had never changed. When Steve 'oinked' at her softly, Peggy almost choked, punching him solidly in the bicep to their mutual giggling.

The champagne came out pretty quickly at that point, the newlyweds slowing up on their frantic feasting even as Angie climbed up onto a chair close by. When it was clear that the crowd was going to pay her no heed, Steve swallowed and stuck two fingers in his mouth to blast a high, shrieking note over the ruckus. The Howling Commandos-- who were the vast majority of the noise-- quieted instantly, every head swiveling towards the sound. Steve just smirked and gestured at Angie. Instantly, the soldiers began chanting, "speech, speech," at her, glasses raised. When she fired Steve an exasperated look, he merely shrugged while Peggy sniggered. With a shake of her head, Angie raised her champagne flute and her voice carried strongly all around the big room.

"Well, Howard's wandered off somewhere, though I guess that saves me from gettin' groped." The ripple of amusement around the room was authentic, for there were few that weren't aware of Howard's… proclivities. Angie then turned her focus to the happy couple, busy scrubbing their faces off in order to be presentable. "So I'm takin' this shindig over. Pegs, I'm really glad I took a chance on chattin' ya up, you weird English bird, because being your friend has meant the world to me. And Steve? You're a terrific guy and I'm tickled to be your pal too. Treat her right or you'll have me to deal with."

Steve held up surrendering hands as she shook a fist at him, before he grabbed Peggy and pressed kisses all over her grinning face.

"Save it, cowboy, you animals made us all wait around once already."

The laughter echoed the blushing.

"Now, you two found each other, lost each other and somehow, almost impossibly, found each other again. May the universe be kind and you get as much forever as you can get. Congratulations, both of you!"

A roar of 'congratulations' shook the room and bubbly was drunk, Steve hopping up to grab a squealing Angie off her chair for a hug before the two women were left to embrace. Like a charging bull, Steve rushed the knot of Commandos, nearly bowling them all over, and it turned into a wild group hug that didn't calm a whit when Peggy threw herself into the middle of it. Amanda and Peggy's English friends marveled at the raucous crowd of them, the tangible sense of family built among them. Peggy's dark head appeared above the mess, her body effortlessly held high on Steve's chest as the men danced around the pair, loud and affectionate.

Eventually, they escaped confinement and could at last make the rounds to rest of the guests, sticking close together. There were war survivors befriended by one or both of the pair, a handful of SSR agents, completely baffled by the chaos around the normally composed couple, and even a few more recent friends made inside the city. They were given a hearty squeeze by Chester Phillips and no one that overheard, "I'm still not kissing you," understood why the comment made the couple both laugh and tear up. 

Eventually, the party devolved into drunken shenanigans, shattering glass waking a dozing Amanda and making half the veterans nearly jump right out of their skins. 

"Dum-Dum, you ape!" Peggy shouted from where she'd been deep in conversation with her old friends from England. "Honestly, you boys need a keeper and I am most assuredly not volunteering."

Sheepish, Dugan was shaking colored glass from his bowler hat and deliberately not looking at the strained glass window he had just rammed his head through. It was that which finally brought Howard-- half dressed and tousled-looking-- from the depths of the house.

"Aw, you guys, that was a fourteenth-century antique."

"Well, no wonder it was easy to break."

Howard's outrage over Dugan's flippancy was drowned out by the uproar of insanity as the Howlies descended to affectionately rough him up before depositing him by Peggy. 

"Looks like I missed all the fun."

"That's what you get for mixing whiskey and the serving staff, Howard. Honestly. Have you met my dear mother?"

He was more nervous about the introductions than Steve had been and Peggy relished torturing him. Amanda merely continued to marvel at the company her little Peggy had fallen in with. She had never completely understood the free spirit she had been given, but could not deny that she had found the best possible match with the life she had found. Glowing with happiness, Peggy sassed and harangued the collection of rowdy veterans with the skill of a lion tamer and they clearly worshipped the ground she walked on. None more so than Steve Rogers. 

Even if Amanda Carter had not liked the man, which she very much did, there was no denying that the adoration between them was true. And, aside from his being American, she could have hardly asked for a better match for her daughter. They were respectful and silly and moved together as though life were danger and dance. 

Finally, Angie shooed the happy couple out onto the little dance floor to finally take a spin as husband and wife. The only thing that could have made the day better is to have the ghosts pressed close to have been there in more than spirit. The lights caught at the medals pinned to Steve's casual jacket, and the plaid flowers and lace bow on Peggy's blouse. 

Howard, more composed now and with his clothing and hair set somewhat to rights-- cleared his throat awkwardly and offered a hand to Amanda. 

"May I have this dance, Missus Carter?"

Across the room, Angie was tugging at Dugan to do the same.

"Happy?" Steve murmured softly, his head bowed to rest nose-to-nose with Peggy.

"Oh, I suppose," she teased, stealing a kiss to wipe away his wry grin. "Ecstatically, darling, have no fear."

The sweet romantic song on the record player was replaced with something more jazzy and Peggy gave Steve a quick kiss before shoving him away.

"Do save my poor mother from Howard, won't you?"

"Yes ma'am! But you're stuck with him then."

"Alas, the story of my life!"

And so they swapped around and around as the music played, Peggy sweeping Angie around the floor while Steve shrugged and did the same to Howard, all of them laughing. Dugan was more decorous with Amanda, but still managed to make her laugh with his boyish flirting. Then the bulk of the party crammed in among the tables and chairs to bounce about until the whole lot of them were wet and flushed with the exercise. Thankfully, Mama Martinelli called them into the formal dining room to 'ooh' and 'ahh' over the enormous cake decorated with piping in the unorthodox wedding colors. The little figures atop the confection were locked forever in a dreamy waltz and Angie preened when the couple nearly throttled her in a suffocating hug. 

"I told you I found the perfect wedding topper," Angie bragged smugly. "Even added a little paint to match your colors. Because I'm just that good."

"Since you did most of the work for this entire insane day, darling, I agree!"

Steve happily accepted the fancy knife from Angie's mother and the couple cut into the beautiful cake together, flashbulbs preserving the moment forever. They both nearly drooled over the fluffy, dark interior, but Steve was faster, taking a gigantic bite that left his cheeks bulging and icing smeared over nose and lips.

"Mmm, chocolate!" he hummed happily and swallowed most of the mass before grinning evilly at his wife and grabbing her. Peggy squealed but could not fight off his advances, the sweet treat speckled over her face from his exaggerated kisses. The crowd was appeased by the sweet silliness and fell on the confection like hungry a hungry pride of lions, Mama Martinelli badgering them and barely managing to hand off the top tier to be whisked away by Ana. The smallest part of the cake would be squirreled away for the couple's first anniversary, probably in her own freezer to save it from unending appetites. 

Wired with sugar, with fragrant coffee and good drink, friends and family chatted and danced and turned the wedding into as memorable a party as it deserved. It was Amanda that fell first, exhausted from all of the excitement. That was the signal for a gradual winding down, guests drifting away to their borrowed beds to sleep away the excesses. As the night grew deep and dark and cool, the firepit illuminated the few left; Angie, sound asleep and sprawled over Peggy and Dugan, Howard crowded up to Steve's side and squashed there by Rose from the phone company. Falsworth and Morita were the rest of the small group that passed around liquor and stories as though they were out on the front once more, in a rare moment of peace and relative safety. 

But the time came for even the quiet winding down must come to an end and they all raised a final toast to friends and family both present and leagues away and gone for good. Hugs were traded, Angie scooped up to carried off to bed by Dugan and Rose playing chaperone, Falsworth ducking under Howard's arm to lead away the punch-drunk inventor. For a moment, Peggy and Steve stayed by the fire, listening to the sound of voices fading away until it was only them in all the world, before they too retreated.

A strip and a quick shower and they were grateful to tumble into bed, windows and curtains and a locked door shutting away the world. Quiet now-- the highly emotional day having worn them down like cloth, thin and soft-- the lovers lay side by side in their marriage bed. With none of their earlier urgency, they relaxed, the slide and thrust of their bodies slow and steady, eyes locked. They forewent words in their comfort, climaxes unsynced and more the ebbing of the tide than a hot firestorm. As they had always been, Peggy and Steve were partners in the truest sense of the word. Their bodies accommodated the other, one no more important than the other, the comfort of loving touch a balm to their battered souls. Peaceful together, they slept.


End file.
